cuanto me amas?
by Nylie-san
Summary: Uno tiene que decidir con quien se siente mejor, una tener fe, y la otra saber comprender. RobRav – BbOc. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, por eso les pido que cualquier cosa que les parezca que pueda mejorar o simplemente porque les gusta, porfis mándenme una review. Gracias

**Cuánto me amas?**

**Capitulo I**

Era de noche, en la torre titan ya no se encontraba nadie puesto que todos habían salido al cine...

:EN EL CINE:

"Tenemos que esperar tanto para ver una tonta película!."se quejo Raven.

"Por favor Raven no es una tonta película, sino que es la MEJOR película que ha salido en este mes, y no solo es la mejor, sino que ha ganado el oscar a la mejor película de todos los tiem..."pero el chico verde no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por Star.

"Y como se llama la película?."

"Por favor Starfire, no puede ser que olvides algo tan importante como eso."

"Oh, lo lamento chico bestia, es que no he prestado mucha atención en eso..."

"De acuerdo, se llama A la luz de la luna ´ ."(supuestamente es de terror)

Por fin la entrada del cine abrió y comenzaron a pasar todos.

"Ya no puedo esperar mas para verla."dijo Robin.

"Uy, que emoción."lo burlo Raven en un tono de ironía.

"Raven, si viniste aquí para criticar entonces vete!."le grito el verde.

"No me iré a ningún lado."

"dejen de pelearse los dos."agrego el líder. "Además admítelo Raven tienes interés."

Raven no dio respuesta.

Ya todos se habían ubicado. Era la una fila de seis, y como nadie quería tener un extraño al lado pusieron la capa de Raven como ropa y una caja de pochoclos haciendo de cabeza para ocupar el asiento vacío; claro que la idea había sido del verde. Sus ubicaciones las pusieron ellos: el hombre con cara de pochoclo estaba del lado del pasillo y de chico bestia, al lado de el se encontraba Cyborg, luego Star, luego Robin y por ultimo Raven, que al estar sin su capa causaba que Robin no la dejase de mirar.

Al finalizar la película Robin se dio cuenta de que su mano se había caído junto a la pierna de Raven, pero no se molesto en sacarla ya que le gustaba la suavidad que tenía su piel, pero él deseaba mas, deseaba sentirla besarla y que ella compartiera el mismo placer que sentía...

De repente un grito lo sacó de su mente.

"Robin en que estas pensando!."dijo Cyborg.

"por que rayos me...gritaste..."el líder al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban ellos cinco en la sala. Robin se puso colorado.

"viejo si te vas a quedar pensando durante quince minutos avisa antes"

"de acuerdo, no volverá a pasar. Vamos ya?."

Los cinco titanes salieron del cine camino a la torre.

:.EN LA TORRE:

"bueno ya es de noche vallamos a dormir."dijo Cyborg.

"de acuerdo." Respondieron los otros cinco.

"torre apagada, y buenas noches."

Eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho en la torre de los titanes.

Ya al mediodía, era el día en que chico bestia tenia que hacer el almuerzo.

"Bueno, creo que hoy haré un almuerzo diferente... veamos... ya sé! Haré hamburguesas de tofu, pero con doble porción de tofu para Cy, je je je."

En su habitación la joven tamaraniana(creo que se escribe así no? O me parece? Bueno no importa...)estaba preparando un delicioso postre(delicioso para ella . ),budín alegre. Ella estaba segura de que les gustaría.

En el gimnasio el líder entrenaba como todos los días. Al mismo tiempo que Cyborg hacia un nuevo record en los video juegos.

Por otro lado Raven estaba en la sala meditando...

"azarath metrion zinthos… azarath metrion zinthos…con eso será suficiente por ahora"

la chica de dedico a mirar por la ventana, y al rato paso una joven que se dirigía hacia la torre. Raven decidid esperarla en la entrada pero para su sorpresa Robin había llegado primero y estaba hablando con ella.

"y que es lo que buscas?"pregunto el líder

"pues verás, pasaba por aquí y me pareció una hermosa torre, y ya que yo no tengo familia ni a donde ir me preguntaba si..."la chica no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por Raven:

"esto no es un hotel o algo así, por lo tanto nuestra respuesta es no"

"Raven ni siquiera le dejaste terminar la frase"

"escucha Robin, se lo que iba a decir y no estoy dispuesta a que nos engañe como lo hizo Terra"

"Raven cálmate ¿si, mira, lo de Terra fue un error que yo cometí y esta chica no me parece mala, así que por lo tanto como soy el líder permitiré que permanezca en la torre"

"oye, oye, oye, nuestra opinión no vale, es que acaso no pertenecemos aquí?"se quejo el verde.

"de acuerdo, que opinas?"

"querrás decir nosotros que opinamos, pues todos decimos..."

"que se quede!"(dijeron los otros tres titanes al unísono)

"supongo que eso responde mi pregunta..."dijo Raven "y...por si acaso...¿como te llamas?"

"Melanie"

Con eso Raven se marcho a su habitación dejando atrás a los otros titanes y a la chica.

:.EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAVEN:

"por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi?... una vez que sentía que nos empezábamos a llevar mas que mejor... vi su rostro, parecía que le había caído un ángel del cielo, pero yo no lo creo, es demasiado perfecta como para ser normal, algo debe tramar, y yo estaré ahí para arruinarle sus planes..."

Con esto Raven cayo en su cama y se durmió en un profundo sueño...

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Bueno espero que les halla gustado y porfis manden rewiews

Besos...

Nylie.


	2. las cosas se aclaran

Capitulo II 

A la mañana siguiente Melanie ya se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno para todos, en eso entra Raven y la encuentra a ELLA preparando SU té de hierbas.

"quien te dijo que podías venir aquí como si nada, mintiendo que eras huérfana y que buscabas un lugar para dormir, luego levantarte y sin permiso de nadie preparar nuestros desayunos, ¿qué pretendes en realidad?"

"oh! lo lamento chica oscura, no me habían dicho que no te gustaba que te preparen el desayuno,¿ o solo te levantaste de mal humor? Jeje"

"yo nunca me levanto de buen o mal humor, ni tampoco me molesta que me preparen el desayuno mis amigos, pero a ti no te conozco y se que planeas algo malo, y sospecho que irías a llevarle el desayuno a cada uno para así tener una excusa para poder ver si teníamos alarmas de seguridad, y si lograbas pasar desapercibida, inspeccionarías las habitaciones de todos para luego pasarle los datos a otro o tu misma destruirnos mientras dormimos, pero ya no lo harás porque te han descubierto"

"oye chica oscura, para ser tan oculta hablas demasiado, a, y por cierto, me gusta mucho tu sentido de imaginación porque todo lo que he dicho antes es verdad."

"primero deja de llamarme chica oscura´ porque mi nombre es Raven y lo sabes, y segundo quien eres y que tramas?"

"ya te lo dije Raven soy Melanie y solo planeo hacer amistades con tus amigos, que no se como te aguantan, jajajaja."con esto Melanie se fue a la sala dejando los desayunos a cargo de Raven.

"y cree que con eso me podrá engañar, no sabe quien soy"

Luego de unos minutos entra Robin a la cocina.

"Raven, que haces preparando el desayuno? Hoy es el turno de Melanie."

"mira Robin, yo le impedí que los prepare"

"pero por que?"

"no se que pero estoy segura de que algo trama..."

"Raven...todavía sigues con eso"

"estoy segura que nos terminara engañando como Terra, la chica buena que una noche inesperada nos mando un montón de robots a que nos mataran."

"Terra era una buena chica, solo que se dejo engañar por Slade"

"ahí lo tienes, y si ella también es cómplice de otro malo"

"lo dudo..."

"lo dudas, es decir que no estas seguro."

"Raven, ya no te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

Robin se acerco a ella y la abrazo dulcemente al momento que dos cuadros se derretían y uno de los focos estallaba a causa de las emociones liberadas de Raven, y para la sorpresa de Robin ella le correspondió el abrazo.

"contigo me siento segura"pensó Raven

Por otro lado Melanie y Starfire habían ido al centro comercial y se habían topado en una calle con una caja con seis hermosos cachorritos.

"amiga Melanie, mira todos esos cachorritos, no son hermosos, como quisiera tener uno..."

"llevémoslos!" Dijo esta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"que gran idea!"Star salto y la abrazo.

"podrías solt-arme"(Star la soltó) y Melanie tomo una bocanada de aire.

"me estabas ahogando."

"oh lo lamento, estoy segura de que a todos les encantaran."

"jeje lo mismo digo."

"tengo una idea, les pondré nuestros nombres"dijo Star: "esta será Raven porque es negrita, esta otra será Melanie porque tiene el pelaje medio rubio, ella será Starfire porque es medio coloradita y muy revoltosa, este será Robin ya que tiene dos manchitas blancas alrededor de cada ojo jeje, este será Cyborg por ser el mas grande, y este Chico Bestia...mm...porque...era el ultimo que quedaba jeje."

Así las dos chicas volvieron a la torre con los seis cachorros es los brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la torre les presentaron los cachorritos a cada uno y a todos les gustaron excepto a Raven que al saber el nombre del perrito se quejo de que ese perro no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a ella y que no le gustaban los perros, pero de todas formas Star les entrego uno a cada uno para que lo cuidaran.

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CYBORG...

"guau guau!"

"no se que es lo que quieres Cy, pero seguro debes de tener hambre, haber, que comen los cachorros, ya se! Le daré a probar costillas de cerdo...no, mejor esas las guardo para mi... tengo una idea mejor, le daré el sándwich de Chico Bestia"

"guau guau!"

"ya cállate y comete tu sándwich"

"guau guau guau guau guau!"

"debe querer jugar ¿los perros sabrán jugar videojuegos, no se, pero jugaremos a los discos...¡atrápala chico!"

Cyborg(robot) le lanzo el disco a Cyborg(perro)y este corrió a buscarlo.

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE STARFIRE...

Star estaba durmiendo abrazada a la cachorrita en absoluta calma "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"bueno, la calma duro 3 segundos

"mi oreja no es para morder"

la perra saltaba corría ladraba y le tiraba de los pelos a Star.

"de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres jugaré contigo"

Star(alien) la tomo en brazos a Star(perra)y la llevo a dar un paseo nocturno por el aire.

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CHICO BESTIA...

"Bestita Bestita?...donde estas?...se que estas ahí...por favor deja de jugar solo quiero que vallamos a comer algo"Chico Bestia decidió dejar de buscar en su cuarto y buscar en la torre.

"veamos, cuartos de Robin, Star y Cy sin Bestita, solo falta el de Melanie, porque Raven nunca abre su puerta"

toc toc´

"Melanie? Soy yo Chico Bestia, no se donde esta Bestita puedo pasar a buscarlo?"

"por supuesto, pasa, aquí están"

Los dos perros estaban dormidos juntitos en la cama de Melanie.

"bueno, pues creo que están muy bien aquí, y (tosió) para que no lo vuelva a perder de vista, ya que el esta durmiendo tan cómodo(Chico Bestia estaba rojo como el pelo de Starfire)p-puedo qued-arme a d-dormir aq-qui?" "oh, pero olvide que solo hay una cama"(Chico Bestia bajo las orejas)

"no te preocupes, puedes dormir conmigo" dijo Melanie bajando la cabeza para que no se le notara lo rojo.

"traeré mis pijamas entonces"

cuando Chico Bestia volvía con sus pijamas puestos tubo la desgracia de cruzarse con Robin en el camino.

"Chico Bestia, que haces yendo a la pieza de Melanie así, sabes que no te puedes quedar a dormir porque no hay colchones extras...o...no me digas que... "

"te digo Robin, te has quedado solo porque yo dormire esta noche en la misma cama que melanie"

Robin bajo la cabeza.

"que lo disfrutes entonces"

Chico Bestia siguió camino hacia la habitación de Melanie.

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ROBIN...

"no lo puedo creer Robin, por que esto me pasa a mi"

"guau guau"

"tienes razón, lo mejor será tratar de juntarme con Raven de nuevo, al menos espero que ella no halla notado mi atención hacia Melanie durante estos días"

"guau guau"

"vallamos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer"

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAVEN...

"maldita perra, el libro de azarath no es un juguete"

la perra se había comido un trozo de su libro preferido.

"guau"

"por que me pasa esto, primero Robin y luego tu, mejor será que vallamos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, hoy no hemos cenado"

...EN LA COCINA...

Raven estaba sentada en la mesa cuando entro Robin.

"te haz enterado de la noticia?"pregunto Robin

"cual?"

"Chico Bestia va a salir con Melanie"

Raven sonrió. "no, no me había enterado"

"todavía crees que es mala?"

"estoy comenzando a tomarla un poco mejor"

"me alegro por ti, de que ya no te preocupe"

Robin camino y se sentó a su lado.

"a propósito donde están los cachorros"

los dos miraron y se encontraron con que los 2 estaban frotando sus narices y haciéndose caricias.

"Supongo que se aman"dijo Raven

"y estoy seguro de que son muy parecidos a nosotros"

"de que hablas?"

Robin se acerco a Raven y la beso dulcemente en sus labios

"espera, no puedo hacerlo sin saber:¿cuánto me amas?"

"te amo demasiado mi Raven"

"que bueno, porque cuando vino esa chica aquí sentí que te había caído un ángel del cielo"

"talvez, pero ahora tu eres el único ángel que tengo"

Raven se acerco a Robin y lo beso suavemente luego profundizando el beso.

"Vamos a dormir mi Raven"

los dos alzaron en brazos a los perritos y se encaminaron hacia la pieza de Robin para dormir los cuatro juntos.

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que les haya gustado, en el otro capítulo viene lo mejor!

Sigan mandando reviews

Nylie.


End file.
